when destiny is revealed
by mizuki-kioko
Summary: hello there this is a story about Yuki relasing that zero was meant for her and that she loves him though what happenes when she finds that zero has children... READ TO FIND OUT AND PLZ REVIEW THANK YOU!
1. the story begins

There I walk in the misty fog not knowing where I was going. I stood beneath the faded light as I thought to myself. _I am I a horrible person I hurt someone so bad, someone I hold dear...Zero... The name would echo in my head all day ... I turned into someone that he feared and hated the most, in his own words a beast in a human form._ I snapped back into reality as the chairman called my name.

'Yuki what are you doing here in the cold and especially far from Kaname', he questioned

A flicker of anger crossed my eyes 'Don't you dare say his name in my presence!' I snapped

'Yuki what did he do to you' he again questioned

'He aske...d me...something...he asked... do I want...to have my memory...erased from my past meaning by ...zero... and you... do you want to...continue the Kuran legacy!' I sobbed into my father's arms.

'Oh Yuki come I will take you to my temporary house' he said

'Yes I live in Zero's house, I mean he needs help with his family of cause' he said cheerfully

_He has a family now Yuki you are too late... he is taken away from you... another girl has brought happiness to his heart... something you couldn't do... You failed him Yuki... He has moved on... probably does not even remember you..._

'He has a family?' I questioned

'Yes, a son and daughter, there the cutest toddlers in the world, thought the boy has an attitude, like father like son!' cried the chairman and sweat dropped at the last comment.

'Granpapy' a small girl cried

'Amara' the chairman cried even higher than the little girl did

The chairman was right the little girl was adorable she had brown hair in two piggy tales on the bottom that were ring curls, large dark brown eyes with happiness filled in each , rosy cheeks and pure creamy skin.

_You feel jealous don't you... this child is not yours... but another woman and Zero's child..._

The little girl looked up at me, 'HELLO WHAT YOUR NAME 'the girl sand in an adorable way

'My name is Yuki...KU...Cross what is yours' I asked in a gentle voice

'My name is Amara and you have a beautiful name Yuki' the girl giggled

I smiled at the sight, it was as if the girl had something to hide though covered it with happiness, this girl was special.

'AMARA WHERE ARE YOU!' I recognized that voice... Zero

'Over here daddy' Amara yelled back though not that strong

'I was worried sick don't do that again ok' Zero whispered into Amara ear though still hasn't recognized me

'That tickles daddy' Amara giggled, Zero just chuckled

He finally stood up he has grown tall, he looked down at me with shocked eyes.

**Authors note: TELLL ME IF IT IS A GOOD STORY AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT!**

**PLZ PLZPLZPZLPZLPZLPZLZPLZPLZ REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU DO! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^**


	2. just let it out

An:/ Just to say this chap has arguing I don't know if you will like it but please read and also YOU WILL FIND OUT THE TRUETH ABOUT THE CHILDRENS 'mother' you will be surprised though relived

Previously on when destiny is revealed

_Over here daddy' Amara yelled back though not that strong_

'_I was worried sick don't do that again ok' Zero whispered into Amara ear though still hasn't recognized me_

'_That tickles daddy' Amara giggled, Zero just chuckled_

_He finally stood up he has grown tall, he looked down at me with shocked eyes._

Continuing

'Amara please go back inside and play with your older brother' Zero told Amara with a hint of anger and sadness mixed with it

Amara dragged the chairman with her she was strong for her age Yuki thought.

Zero turned on his heels to storm off and probably slams the door in my face at the same time

'ZERO WAIT!' I screamed making sure no one could hear me either

'I did my waiting for far too long' hissed Zero

'Please Zero hear me out'

'WHY SHOULD I... YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS KURAN AND TELL HIM... HE WOULD LISTEN WEL!' yelled Zero

'I DON'T WON'T TO GO BACK... I CAME BACK BEACUSE I LOVE YOU NOT HIM... though I guess you don't feel the same way...' inside Yuki, she cried her heart out

'I loved you from the first sight, I saw you ... though it was always Kuran this Kuran that... I could have never loved you I was not your type... That day you left everything came down in pieces... you know why I hate Kuran it not only because he is a filthy pureblood it also that he got his love returned by an angel and I couldn't...' told Zero in unpleasant way.

Zero continued,' There were times I felt scared though I never showed it. I felt as if the whole world was going to collapse on me. You were never there in those times to comfort me... Who was the one that stayed by your side every time so you would not get hurt or be in danger? Who was the one that helped you when others could not? Who was the one that taught you how to face your fears, to ride a horse when you were scared of it, taught you how to cook or to help you pass exams when you could not make it to the makeup classes... Who was it Yuki!

'You' Yuki whispered in an ashamed voice.

'Yer... it was me, I gave up my life so you would not be in danger. Did I get any credit back in return? All I got was blood from you so I would survive another bloody day! The only thing you were doing was doing is putting more and more pain onto my shoulders... I loved you with all my heart the first time I saw you, I fell in love with a girl that was pure hearted. I was wrong to love you; there was no chance that you were going to love me back. I was not your type... I was never. I was a fool to love a pureblood when I am a hunter, there will never be any connections between us. Every time I drank your blood I could always feel inside you that you were saying ** I'm going to regret this **or** What have I done **there was one that pained my heart every time **I'm scared kaname.** I thought I lost everything though when I came back to your family household I could feel change, you brought back my happiness to my heart slowly again. Though it was shattered and faded into the gloomy dark once again and maybe never to return when you turned into one of them beasts.' Zero said.

'Zero... I didn't kn...' Yuki whispered

'DON'T ZERO ME YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ... DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN YOU TALKED TO KURAN... MY WORLD CRUSHES DOWN EVERYTIME 'yelled Zero

'Zero I came because of that... I realise how you feel ... ZERO DON'T INGNOR ME I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL... when I saw you moved on and started a family I was destroyed so... SO DON'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T COME BACK FOR YOU...' yelled Yuki though stopped by Zero laughter for the first time actually laughing at something and not frowning like an old grandpa.

'WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU GRANDPA !' I yelled

'You... thought I was married... because you saw... the ...ch...il...dren ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha' Zero said trying to control his laughter.

Yuki sweat drops ' aren't you' Yuki questioned

Zero moves close to Yuki and leans forward 'There is only one person I like to keep close to my heart even though that she chooses someone else... does that answer your question?' Zero smiled warmly

Yuki just nods her head grinning like an idiot inside. Wait then how come he has children OMG did he give birth to them' Then how are they your children did you give birth to them, leans closer to Zero to get the answer out of him **(to let you guys know they are like so close , their faces are almost touching). **

'No stupid, you should have listened in health, I adopted them because... I don't want to talk about it'

'It ok I'm here again to lend you a shoulder ok so can I come in or no...' Yuki was stopped by Zero's warm soft kiss

'I've missed you so much...' Zero whispered into Yuki's ear

'So have I...' Yuki replied and snuggled into Zero's broad shoulder's

'You have grown' Zero chuckled, Yuki playfully smacked his shoulder for that comment

'So how the children... what are they like?' Yuki questioned

'A nightmare' Zero quickly said.

Unknown to them someone was lurking in the shadows , the next thing you hear is Amara screaming.

**Author note: OH NO WHAT HAPPENED TO AMARA AND WHO WAS THAT LURKING IN THE DARK**

**WANT TO FIND OUT YOU GONNA HAVE TO REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW IN MY LAST CHAP**

**ROUND OF A PLAUSE TO:**

_Sailordeedlit_

_Luna Kiryu-Hime_

_Megacandylover1999_** (thnx u since you were the first to review)**

**PS: **I WILL TRY ADD YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAP KK THANKS AGAIN


	3. my new start

**A/N: Ok here the third chapter of **_when destiny is revealed_** you guys will find out who is the mysterious person lurking in the dark OK (you will be surprised ^^)**

Previously on 'when destiny is revealed'

'_I've missed you so much...' Zero whispered into Yuki's ear_

'_So have I...' Yuki replied and snuggled into Zero's broad shoulder's_

'_You have grown' Zero chuckled, Yuki playfully smacked his shoulder for that comment _

'_So how the children... what are they like?' Yuki questioned_

'_A nightmare' Zero quickly said. _

_Unknown to them someone was lurking in the shadows, the next thing you hear is Amara screaming._

_Sailordeedlit_

_Megacandylover1999_

_**No one's p.o.v.**_

'Owy' cried Amara,

'Shush my little ramen, we need to get a good shot of those two love birds ok 'the chairman whispered to little Amara's ear

'But you are stepping on **Luna Kiryu-Himeeee'** cried Amara banging on the chairman's leg

The chairman sweat dropped and laughs nervously 'My bad, I'm so sorry' the chairman cries and goes on him knees and bows down to the cute looking little doll

'Ok now let's get back to what we were doing' just as the chairman turned his head around him was faced with an angry looking Zero. Amara and the chairman both laughed nervously and retreated though they were both caught by Yuki on the other side. Yuki just laughed and let them go but Zero still ran after the chairman and trying to get the camera and smashing it into pieces. He must destroy the evidence he thought.

While that was happening, Amara just looked up at Yuki looking closely. 'Mummy' she looked at Yuki with her large dark brown eyes.

Yuki was taken back at what Amara just had called her. 'Sweetie I'm sorry but I'm not your mother'

'Yes you are, Daddy loves you so you are my mummy, Daddy kept on saying _Yuki come back_ or something like that, you came back so you are my mummy' Amara said jumping up and down

_**Yuki POV**_

Iwas just confused at the moment this girl didn't make sense, though I would like to be her mummy meaning I will not technically mean I'm married to Zero but I have family with him. I was off in my own world when I had a smack on the back of my head with a hand.

'Oi what was that for 'rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

'To bring you back to life that's what, you stupid.' Zero replied

'You meanie' I poked my tongue out like a child

Zero just sighed in amusement; she still hasn't changed her attitude.

So what do you kids want for dinner?

Amara's head quickly poked up from the couch, 'I want soup, what do you want Haru-kun' Amara still holding her book, her brother was reading to her. Haru just said the same thing.

Before I went to the kitchen, Zero stopped me' No way are you burning up my house, young lady' he smirked

'Hey I _can_ cook you know, I bet I'm even better then you' I immediately regretted what I said

'So you thing you are better then me eh


End file.
